From DE19943246 A1 a muffler for reducing the gear noises in the intake tract of combustion engines has become known, with a resonator housing and with a charge air pipe that can be arranged therein. Between the resonator housing and the charge air pipe, intermediate walls are arranged which form resonance chambers between the charge air pipe and the resonance body. The charge air pipe comprises recesses, which connect the interior of the charge air pipe to the resonance bodies in a fluid-conducting manner. The charge air pipe and the resonator housing substantially extend in a main extension direction.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a muffler for a line portion, in particular for an intake tract in a motor vehicle, with which a limited installation space can be optimally utilized. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.